I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture, and more particularly, to furniture which can easily be converted from a typical office desk which can support, for example, a personal computer, to a vehicle simulator cockpit for use with vehicle simulation software programs.
II. Description of Related Art
For many years, vehicle simulators have been used by engineers, scientists, and researchers as a tool for realistically reproducing the environment perceived by operators of moving vehicles, ranging from spacecraft to automobiles. In many instances, these simulators are used as training devices for very complex vehicles having high operational costs and risks. For example, simulators have been developed for new and high performance aircraft.
Historically, flight simulators have been complex and costly, and consisted of cockpits and controls duplicating that of the real moving vehicle to be simulated. In the case of complex aircraft, numerous instruments and gauges were provided and were typically driven by analog computers. Because of the complexity and high cost, use of simulators was generally limited to research and experimentation by government and corporate entities.
However, with the advent of highly sophisticated personal computers and inexpensive software, another use for simulators has recently emerged: vehicle simulations for home entertainment. Home computer enthusiasts are now experiencing the thrill and visual sensations of flying a state-of-the-art fighter aircraft or driving a Formula One racing car without leaving their homes or risking life and limb. In fact, vehicle simulator programs have been among the most successful entertainment software for personal computers in recent years.
These simulator programs are becoming more and more realistic and sophisticated as newer generations of personal computers became faster, more powerful, and affordable. As these simulators grow in complexity and realism, operator interface devices are being developed to further enhance the realism and feel of the simulated vehicle. For a flight simulator, these interface devices now include, for example, a joystick (also, control yoke), a throttle, and rudder pedals, all very similar to the control devices found in actual aircraft cockpits.
In the past, furniture has also been designed specifically for supporting a personal computer. Generally, computer furniture primarily provides the user with a desirable platform for conveniently resting a personal computer and its associated peripheral devices and user interface devices. In some cases, the platform is large enough to provide the user with a small work area for writing and/or for performing other office-type tasks. Unfortunately, these articles of furniture are unsuitable for the simulator enthusiast who wishes to take full advantage of the capabilities of the available simulation hardware and software.
When utilizing a personal computer as a vehicle simulator, the user typically connects interface devices, for example, a joystick or throttle, to more accurately and realistically control the simulated vehicle. These interface devices must be placed on or near the desk or table supporting the computer along with the computers associated keyboard, video display screen, and perhaps a mouse. Also, if rudder pedals are used, for example, in the case of a flight simulator, they must be placed on the floor beneath the desk or table.
Needless to say, the foregoing arrangement creates a very crowded, disorganized, and unrealistic environment for the simulator user, and in many cases, the desk or table may not be of a sufficient size to accommodate all of these peripheral and user interface devices. Consequently, the computer or some of the associated devices must be temporarily relocated to an appropriate area during vehicle simulation. This relocation process is undesirably tedious, time-consuming, and the potential for damaging the computer and the peripheral/interface devices is very real.
Furthermore, when the computer is being utilized for purposes other than vehicle simulations, the user interface devices utilized for vehicle simulations can render an ordinary work surface such as a desk or table useless, unless these user interface devices are removed from the desk and stored. Moreover, if the user interface devices are not disconnected from the computer, they can only be stored within generally a short distance determined by the length of the connecting cable.